istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 266
Includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. *Fixed Construction Sphere and Source requirements on Medium Guild Houses to now be correct. *Fixed Construction requirements on Small Guild Houses so they are now correct. *Shimmer Field now occupies a gift slot, lasts 2 hours and doesn't fade while offline. *Safety now occupies a gift slot. *Fire Sheath no longer has a 1 hour duration, but instead fades after 20 hits. It is now affected by all types of attacks and has received a significant damage upgrade. *Guardian's Force now occupies a gift slot, lasts 2 hours and doesn't fade while offline. *Ice Armor now occupies a gift slot. *Pulsing Spectrum no longer has a 2 hour duration, but instead fades after 20 hits. It is now affected by all types of attacks and has received a significant damage upgrade. *Title "Defender of the Iron Guard" now gives a bonus to all former members of the Iron Guard (Disgraced and Fallen as well as Corrupt) *Gold Rage 7 now has increased hoard cost and shares a timer with other Critical melee abilities. *Jeremiah Trueheart's Request quest is no longer repeatable 5 times. It's no longer repeatable at all this time. *Fixed feedback in "Spider Slayer's Wanted". *Fixed Trainer quests 7 so that they aren't offered until quest 6 is complete. *Fixed "Cleric's Quest 1" so that the step with the "Smash" requirement is visible and the quest can be advanced. *Fixed the quest "Kill Red Tusks" so it no longer automatically completes. *Fixed Trainer quests 6 to have the proper constraints rather than pointing to the obsolete quests. *Menacing Presence now has a 100% chance to draw attacks from the target to the caster *Fixed the quest "The Ruined Homestead 2" so that it no longer can be repeated and it now works properly. *Fixed quest "Valor and Vigilance: The Mystery Continues" so that the step for Bortol is visible. *Modified the quest "Valor and Vigilance The Final Confrontation" to have a connector after speaking to Captain Bortol back to Sergeant Barak so that players don't get lost with the quest's overall progression. *Added more spawns of Flesh Masters and Flesh Shepherds. Moved Uddorakh's spawn into the more northerly stone ring so that finding him will make more sense given the quest's directions. *Modified quest "The Withered Bane" so that there are no longer multiple choices, thus simplifying the quest. *Title: Beetle Crusher no longer stat the spiritskill_up keyword *Title: Beetle Crusher, Squisher, Swatter and Exterminator now work against any beetles *Title: Beetle Swatter now gives a bonus +5 dps *Title: Beetle Squisher now gives a bonus +10 dps *Title: Beetle Crusher now gives a bonus +15 dps *Title: Exterminator now gives a bonus +2 dps. *TItle: Muck Fly Swatter is now known as Title: Fly Swatter and applies to all flies and adds +2 dps. *Biting Flies, Muck Flies, and Soldier Flies now count as flies. *Title: Crystal-Smasher now works against any Azular and gives a bonus of +2 dps. *Title: The Shatterer now works against any Azular and gives a bonus of +2 dps. *Dwarven Relics now have a more consistent chance to drop and may even drop more than one at times. *Fixed step dependencies in quest "The Lone Wolf" so that the quest now can be run properly. Category:Delta